


Thank you, Daddy!

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Alec, Daddy Kink, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Edgeing, Hand Jobs, Hogtie Harness, Impatient Magnus, Impulse Control, Kissing, Language that goes with the kink, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Princess Magnus, Sequel to Daddy pt2, Sex Toys, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Vibrators, desperate Magnus, some soft shit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Six months have passed since Magnus accidentally let the word 'Daddy' slip while Alec fucked him on the office couch at the institute and Magnus still has trouble keeping his hands to himself, or maybe that's the problem. When Alec returns home from work to a very needy boyfriend, he decides it's time Magnus had a lesson on impulse control.





	Thank you, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy Pt2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632724) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> This one is for Rebex17 and for all of the others who asked for a sequel. If you would like to read the first one, first, click the link above. 
> 
> It was an absolute joy to write this one, Daddy kink has me weak. If it's not your bag, fair enough. This one has all of the language that goes along with the kink so if you are squeamish about that kind of thing, I suggest you don't read it. Because there is a lot of Daddy/Princess talk in this one.

 

Alec barely made it through the front door of the loft before Magnus was on him. Dropping his keys to the floor in surprise, he just about managed to kick the front door closed behind him before they crashed into it. It didn’t take him a hot minute to catch up to Magnus’ thinking, opening up for his boyfriend in an instant.

 

Magnus almost climbed Alec in his haste to have his Shadowhunter inside of him, licking into Alec’s mouth with a single-minded ferocity. Wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, a grin fought for a place on his lips when Alec’s hands swept down his back to grab a handful of ass. Maybe he pushed his ass into Alec’s hands, he was pretty desperate. A small whine escaped when Alec pulled back.

 

“As much as I love it when you greet me like that, is there any particular reason why there’s a solid dick pressed into my thigh?” Alec asked breathlessly, watching Magnus’ pupils fluctuate from slits to wide, blown circles and back again. Realisation dawned when Magnus looked away, he knew exactly why there was hard dick digging into his thigh.

 

“Again? You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Alec asked as images of Magnus day so far flashed through his head. “Have you spent the day playing with yourself again?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Magnus’ glamour was long gone by the looks of things.

 

“I was bored. There’s nothing for me to do since they made that swine High Warlock if I don’t have a client to keep me occupied. Which I didn’t,” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn’t the first time this month that he had jumped Alec’s bones the second he had walked in the door.

 

“Edging or jerking off?” Alec asked, his dick twitching at the thought of Magnus sitting in their apartment, touching himself all day.

 

“Jerking off. You know I don’t have the patience to…” Magnus cut himself off when he saw Alec’s eyes darken, his Shadowhunter’s pupils blown wide. The expression on Alec’s face had a shudder running down his spine.  _ Fuck! Raziel, please tell me he’s going to say what I think he is? _

 

“You need to learn some self-control, don’t you, Princess?” Alec asked, his voice dropping an octave, already thinking a suitable punishment up.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Magnus breathed, his impossibly hard dick growing even harder. After his day of restoring his stamina and cumming, again and again, his body was already sensitive. The thought of what Alec would do to him had every inch of his body begging for it.

 

Gripping his ass tighter, Alec pulled Magnus flush against him once more and took Magnus’ chin in his free hand. Pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips, he pushed his hips forward, grinding against Magnus’.

 

“Go and fetch your things,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips before letting go, watching Magnus’ pupils settle on wide, circular pupils, amber flecks swirling around the edges. Shrugging his clothes off when Magnus turned on the spot and dashed towards their bedroom, he left them in a pile and locked the door before stalking into the living room and making an adjustment or two.

 

Magnus met Alec’s gaze when he emerged from the bedroom, his hands shaking as he carried his toy chest into the living room. Placing the black wooden box, with the word ‘Princess’ emblazoned in gold on the lid, on the floor next to the couch that Alec was sitting on, he noted that it had been pulled up to the fluffy rug in the centre of the room and that the coffee table had been pushed aside.

 

Alec appraised Magnus’ outfit. Black skinny jeans that were artfully ripped at the knees, no socks or shoes, a long-sleeved, thigh-length bright red shirt that matched the red streaks in his bangs, buttoned up to the collar and at the wrists, all of his rings and necklaces, before making his decision.

 

“Good, take your pants off, Princess,” Alec said, removing the lid from Magnus’ chest and sorting through the contents. He didn’t need to look up to know that Magnus was following his instructions. “And your boxers,” he added as he started pulling things out.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Magnus said, yanking his jeans and boxers down and kicking them off. He had never complied with an order so fast in his life. Alec was the only person he allowed to talk to him like that, in that tone of voice, anyone else would be missing their kneecaps right about now. The ‘Head Of The Institute’ tone made him weak in the knees, always ready to follow every command.

 

“And your necklaces, you won’t be needing those tonight,” Alec said without looking up, grinning when he found the small wooden box that he had been looking for. “Come here,” he said when he looked up to see Magnus, standing in just his shirt, the rest of it gone.

 

Magnus stepped forward and knelt on the floor between Alec’s knees when he saw what the Shadowhunter was holding, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. Undoing his first four buttons, he leant forward, his breath coming in short bursts.

 

“I wish you could wear this all of the time,” Alec said, his own breathing shallow when he buckled Magnus’ collar in place at the nape of his neck. The collar was his favourite item in Magnus’ chest but he conceded that Magnus couldn’t exactly walk around wearing a black leather collar with the words ‘Daddy’s little princess’, stamped across it in gold gilt. But that was what the surprise in his jacket pocket was for.

 

“Me too, it looks so good,” Magnus said, reaching up to brush his fingers over the words that marked him as Alec’s. It felt so good next to his skin and looked perfect there. But he still had to remain professional for the rest of the world and nobody would take him seriously if he went around with it on all the time.

 

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his own and unbuttoned the shirt sleeve before rolling it up to Magnus’ elbow then doing the same with the other one. Magnus would need his wrists free but the red shirt went so well with his skin tone and he did have plans for it. Tugging Magnus up to his feet when he was done, he also undid the bottom three buttons, leaving only the three in the middle done up.

 

“You already look so pretty for Daddy, but I think we’re missing a few things,” Alec said, taking the next box from the chest, his eyes flicking up to catch Magnus’ reaction, he opened it up and perused the contents. Selecting the red jewelled buttplug, he held it up, nodding his approval when Magnus sucked it straight into his mouth.  _ He is fucking perfection!  _ He thought, eyes raking over his boyfriend.

 

Magnus sucked on the plug, almost moaning just from the weight of it on his tongue, anticipation stealing through him for when it would be pushed into him. The plug had a wider neck than some of the others and was only two inches in length, meaning that it would gape him and just brush his prostate. Swirling his tongue around the plug, to coat it in spit, his breath caught when he saw what Alec pulled out next.

 

“Is it nice and wet, Princess?” Alec asked when he had the last piece of Magnus’ outfit in hand. Seeing Magnus’ nod, he put it aside and patted his knee. “Come and lie in Daddy’s lap,” he said, sitting back to give Magnus room.

 

Magnus draped himself over Alec’s knees, his dick and balls wedged between them, hanging heavy and needy, and ass up in the air. Getting a decent grip in the pile of the rug to steady himself, his breath caught as he waited for Alec’s next move, already knowing what it would be.

 

Alec smoothed his hand over Magnus’ ass, still covered in the red shirt that had ridden up a little when Magnus had taken up position in his lap. Brushing the palm of his hand over the cotton material, he watched Magnus’ thighs shake before peeling the hem back and rubbing over Magnus’ bare golden ass cheeks.

 

“You’ve been naughty, Princess. Maybe I should spank you for touching yourself while I was at work?” Alec asked, skimming his palm over each cheek, letting his fingers brush over Magnus’ perineum whenever Magnus took a shuddering, gasping breath. “Behave yourself or that’s exactly what I will do,” he said when Magnus tried to push up into his hand.

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Magnus mumbled around his plug. Alec’s hand, skimming down his jaw had him releasing the plug to him, breathing harder when Alec’s thumb tugged his bottom lip down as he took it. The anticipation was going to finish him off but this was supposed to be a lesson in self-control. He thought he was doing quite well, so far.

 

Alec took the plug and positioned Magnus better over his knee before spitting in Magnus’ crack. Quickly catching the spit with his thumb, he massaged it into Magnus’ puckered hole, feeling it twitch as his thumb sank in.

 

“Oh God, I feel so full already,” Magnus gasped out, pushing his ass up to take Alec’s thumb in deeper. A desperate whine escaped when Alec pulled his thumb back out. “Please Daddy, please put it back in?” he begged, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

 

“You only get this if you behave yourself,” Alec said, raising his eyebrow at Magnus until the Warlock’s head whipped around and he stilled again. Giving the plug another coat of spit, he lay his arm over the small of Magnus’ back and sank his thumb back into Magnus’ tight hole, swirling it around to start relaxing the muscle. 

 

Pulling his thumb out when Magnus started to relax, Alec replaced it with the pointed tip of the bulbous plug, continuing the swirling motion to tease Magnus open. Unable to pull his eyes away from Magnus’ stretching rim, he teased it into place, twisting it as he pushed, listening to Magnus’ panting breaths. They were beautiful.

 

Magnus’ eyes screwed closed as his asshole accepted the plug, his breath gasping out in a huff when his rim clamped down on the wide neck.  _ So fucking full!  _ He thought, shuddering in Alec’s lap when one large hand rubbed over his ass again.

 

“You look so pretty, Princess,” Alec said, his thumb skimming over the red jewel inlaid in the base of the plug. The plug looked beautiful between Magnus’ smooth, firm ass cheeks.

And he had chosen the red one on purpose, knowing how much Magnus loved to coordinate his outfits.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Magnus said, climbing to his feet when Alec tugged at his shoulders. The sight of Alec’s rock hard dick, standing to attention made him want to fall to his knees again and suck it down to the base, his own dick standing just as hard, poking between the gap at the bottom of his shirt.

 

Alec took the last piece of Magnus’ outfit in hand and climbed to his feet. Circling Magnus, he grinned when he didn’t even have to say a word, watching Magnus sink to his knees. Kneeling behind Magnus, he buckled the first cuff of the hogtie harness into place around the Warlock’s left ankle before doing the same with his right ankle.

 

Magnus let a small moan escape when he widened his ankles beneath himself as far as the restraint allowed, and placed his hands behind his back. The buttplug, brushing his prostate, was breathtaking and maddening. A slight brushing that he could feel but not enough to put any pressure on his nerves.

Alec strapped each of Magnus’ wrists into the harness, breathing hard as he stared at the effect. The harness was his favourite restraint, a central metal ring with four black leather straps attached to it in an X shape, each strap ending in a black leather cuff that bound Magnus’ hands to his ankles. The harness, pressing into Magnus’ ass and thighs when the Warlock tested his range of movement was a test of his own self-control.

 

A moment of wishful thinking had Alec wondering if he had made the right decision in leaving Magnus’ shirt on, the material hiding the muscles that would strain in Magnus’ back with each of the Warlock’s limited movements. And his back dimples, they were the best bit.

 

Alec knew it was the right decision, however, when he stood and circled Magnus once more. Seeing his boyfriend on his knees, collar around his neck, hands bound behind his back, a tantalising amount of golden chest on display, the red hem of the shirt riding up Magnus’ thighs and his needy looking cock, poking out from between the two halves of the shirt was the prettiest damn sight he had ever seen!

 

“Look at your cock, princess. It looks so desperate,” Alec said as he took a seat on the couch in front of Magnus. The Warlock knelt less than a foot in front of the couch, the perfect height for Magnus to get a clear view of him. “How many times did you touch yourself today?” he asked.

 

“Five,” Magnus whispered, his eyes flicking down to Alec’s dick, unable to stop his tongue from sweeping across his bottom lip. The strain of Alec’s dick had him wanting to taste it, badly. 

 

“And who said you could touch yourself five times?” Alec asked, watching Magnus’ tongue dart out.

 

“No one,” Magnus said, his eyes flicking up to look into Alec’s hazel eyes, or what was left of the hazel. Alec, taking his dick in hand, had his eyes flicking down once more.

 

“Did you cum every time?” Alec asked, letting his fingers wander down his length and over his balls, massaging his sac as Magnus watched. The rapid rise and fall of Magnus’ chest had his own breathing picking up. Magnus never hid his reactions, not since the first time almost a year ago. Magnus had called him Daddy, in his office, and they had started exploring properly.

 

“Yes Daddy,” Magnus breathed, wrigging when his dick twitched against his thigh. Alec’s eyes, darting down to watch it bob between his open thighs, had him flexing his shoulders back, his knees parting further and his hips pushing forward as much as he could so that Alec had a better view.

 

“What happens when you touch without asking?” Alec asked, cupping his balls and taking his dick in his free hand, stroking himself lazily with long strokes.

 

“I have to watch. I’m not allowed to touch…” Magnus said distractedly, desperately wanting to touch as he watched Alec slide his foreskin down and rub his middle finger over the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. He knew that touch well. “... or cum until you tell me I can.”

 

Alec nodded as he tightened his grip on his dick to slide his foreskin back and forth, breathing heavily from the friction and Magnus leaning forward, eyes glued to his dick.

 

“You want to touch it, don’t you?” Alec asked, starting to twist his hand with every stroke, restraining himself with a monumental effort when Magnus nodded, the Warlock’s mouth barely an inch away from his dick. Magnus’ tongue darting out again would be the death of him. “I think you want to taste it as well, don’t you, Princess?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Magnus muttered, wanting nothing more than to lean the last inch and lick up the pre-cum that beaded at Alec’s slit. It was so close to his mouth, his breath blowing over the head and Alec’s hand each time his stroke reached its apex. The sounds of Alec’s panting breaths only made it hotter.

 

Magnus’ breathing shallowed to a few drags of oxygen into aching lungs when Alec started jerking the head of his dick with fast, twisting strokes, anticipation curling through his stomach. The steady leak of pre-cum was stealing his will to keep still but he forced himself to stay where he was, knowing he wouldn’t get an orgasm if he gave in to his impulses.

 

Magnus’ breath caught when he saw the twitch of Alec’s balls, watching Alec’s slit avidly as it started. His lungs just about gave up the fight when, with a stuttering jerky moan, Alec’s slit started to erupt. A trickle of pre-cum leaked onto his own thigh as he watched a few drops of pearly cum burst from Alec’s dick before he started cumming in earnest, larger spurts of it shooting out to land on his lip, chin and nose, warm on his skin. The shudder of Alec’s dick as it twitched out a few last drops had a shudder of his own running through him.

 

Alec pulled air into his parched throat, hard, shuffling forward the last inch to rub the head of his cock through the mess on Magnus’ bottom lip when Magnus held himself back from licking it up. The restraint Magnus showed, not even licking at his cock, had him nodding in approval. It was progress compared to what Magnus used to be like.

 

Magnus looked up at Alec, letting his tongue dart out when Alec nodded, to lick at the still weeping slit of Alec’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head once before Alec pulled back. The move had a whine escaping him but another nod had him licking his lips and as much of his chin as he could reach, clean, savouring the taste.

 

“You did so well, Princess,” Alec said, sitting up and leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Magnus’ forehead before pulling back and holding his hand out. A smirk split his face when his stele landed in his hand with a snap of Magnus’ fingers. Sweeping it over his stamina, endurance, fortitude, and flexibility runes, he straightened up, rolling his shoulders when his body lit up with angelic energy.

 

“You did well but I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet,” Alec said, tossing his stele aside and taking a seven-inch black rabbit vibrator out of Magnus’ chest, along with a bottle of lube.

 

Magnus let out a small moan when Alec slumped into the couch and lifted his legs, resting them on each of his shoulders. Having to lock his muscles down, he fought himself to stop from turning his head and pressing a kiss to Alec’s leg, where the Shadowhunter’s ankle rested on his right shoulder.

 

Alec’s flexibility rune came in handy when he lubed the vibrator up and almost bent himself in half to press the head of it to his asshole. Teasing it up and down his crack, his eyes flicked to meet Magnus’ gaze, the Warlock’s face a legs span from his ass, as he switched it on. He had considered using the dildo gag but that wouldn’t really teach Magnus anything about self-control so he settled for teasing the tip into his asshole.

 

A deep, breathless moan escaped Alec when he pushed the vibrator in. The burning stretch was perfect, something he loved when taken slowly. Watching Magnus’ breathing accelerate to match his own, he opened himself up with the vibrator, panting from the vibrations that shot through his rim. It was breathtaking.

 

Magnus was practically salivating, his hips jerking every time Alec’s ankles pressed into his shoulders. The desire to push the vibrator aside and replace it with his tongue was strong, desperate to taste his boyfriend. And the sounds Alec made when he bottomed out with the vibrator, the little rabbit head vibrating against Alec’s perineum, weren’t helping his self-control.

 

Magnus watched with bated breath as Alec started to fuck himself with the toy, his own breathless moans mixing with Alec’s whenever Alec pushed it all the way in. Alec’s asshole was barely a foot from his face, only getting him harder as he watched his boyfriend stretch around the toy. It had him grinding his hips, trying to get some friction on his own ass or his dick.

 

“Control yourself, Princess, or I won’t fuck you,” Alec moaned, pausing as he watched Magnus’ movements, knowing exactly what the Warlock was trying to do. Magnus, holding still, had him fucking himself with the vibrator again, breathing hard every time he pulled it out and moaning in the back of his throat each time he pushed it back in, his thrusts getting faster and faster. 

 

The toy, brushing his prostate, and the separate stimulator, brushing his perineum, stole the last of Alec’s self-control. Stroking his dick with his left hand, and pulling his knees tight into his chest, he started to thrust the vibrator in at a faster pace with his right, swirling and grinding it into his nerves with each thrust, crying out each time. It was too much, only making him redouble his efforts as the sensations shot through his ass and balls.

 

“It feels so good when Daddy fucks himself, do you like watching it? Do you wish I was doing this to you?” Alec asked, his voice low and gravelly, his questions interspersed with panting whimpers whenever he applied pressure to his sweet spots.

 

“Yes Daddy, I need you to fuck me like that,” Magnus said, uncaring of the desperate tone of his voice. Every whimper, the shake of Alec’s thighs and the jerk of the Shadowhunter’s hips, had him straining his restraints, trying to grind down into the rug to get some friction on his cock or ass once more. 

 

Magnus pushed his ass out, using the straps of his restraints, wedged against the base of his buttplug, to try and get it deeper in his ass, needing to feel the same kind of pressure as Alec when Alec angled the vibrator up and let out a string of shuddering curses. But it just wasn’t long enough.

 

“Fuck… it… so deep… fuuuuck, I’m gonna cum, Princess,” Alec cried out, feeling his balls draw up fast as he started grinding against the vibrator, giving up on driving it in and out of himself. A low, shuddering grunt of “Fuuuuck!” was all he could muster when he shot his load, curling in on himself and clenching his thighs from the shocks to his nerves.

 

Alec, with his head thrown back and eyes, screwed closed, was the most beautiful sight Magnus had ever seen. The desperation to be properly involved only increased when Alec’s legs slammed shut at the knees, blocking his beautiful face from view. Instead, he focused on Alec’s rim, clamping onto the vibrator and the shake of Alec’s ankles on his shoulders, almost cumming just from that. It wasn’t enough to fully get him there though.

 

“Please, Daddy, I’ve learned my lesson. I need you to touch me,” Magnus begged when Alec switched the vibrator off and opened his legs. The wrecked expression on Alec’s face and the puddle of white on Alec’s stomach and chest only made him need it more. His breathing was almost nonexistent as he watched the cum swirl through the hairs on Alec’s chest.

 

“Do you think so?” Alec asked breathlessly, coming down from his orgasm. The desperate expression on Magnus’ face had him pulling the vibrator out, his breath catching when his rim clenched on nothing; and pulling his legs from Magnus’ shoulders.

 

Sitting up and placing his feet on the floor, Alec looked past his shaking legs at Magnus’ dick, schooling his grin when he saw how needy it looked, poking out from between the folds of Magnus’ shirt. The pre-cum still glistened on Magnus’ thighs, both of them.

 

Setting the toy aside to clean later, Alec hovered over the couch as he pushed it back, and sank to his knees in front of Magnus. Looking his Warlock in the eye, he trailed his fingers up the inside of Magnus’ thighs.

 

“Let’s see how much you’ve learned, Princess. I’m going to jerk your dick, if you cum, I won’t fuck you. And you really want Daddy to fuck you, don’t you?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrow when Magnus tried to push into his hand, pulling back until Magnus held still, nodding vehemently. 

 

“How many do you think you can hold back? Do you think you have the restraint for five? One for every orgasm you gave yourself today?” Alec asked, letting his fingers hover, dearly hoping Magnus would be able to do it. They hadn’t tested Magnus’ impulse control like this in a while.

 

“Yes Daddy, I need you to fuck me. I won’t cum,” Magnus said, forcing himself to stay still when Alec held back, wondering if he had it in him to resist one. The restraint he held over himself paid off when Alec’s long fingers peeled back the two sides of his shirt and stroked over his dick. It was as hard as his dick was, not to move, but he managed it.

 

Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus dick and stroked him down to the base, almost kneeling chest to chest with Magnus. Taking Magnus’ chin in his free hand, he tilted the Warlock’s face up, watching Magnus’ breathing and the tension lines that radiated from his beautiful eyes. 

 

Leaning closer, Alec hovered a few centimetres from Magnus’ mouth, letting his breath float over the Warlock’s lips, feeling Magnus’ heavier breathing on his own lips as he jerked him with long strokes. 

 

“You look so beautiful when you work for it, Princess,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips, continuing to survey Magnus’ face without kissing him. Seeing the tremble of Magnus’ lips from his peripheral, parted and ready for him, had him holding back, knowing the anticipation was building in Magnus. “That's it, sweetheart, hold it at bay,” he said quietly, feeling Magnus shake against him as he sped up.

 

Magnus forced his orgasm back by sheer strength of will, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to use his magic. Desperately wanting to fuck into Alec’s hand, he locked his legs down, trying to suck Alec’s air in when he could barely breathe from it.

 

Alec stopped jerking Magnus for a moment, letting his fingertips skim up and down Magnus’ length as the Warlock got his breath back. Watching Magnus’ chest slow down, he pressed his lips to Magnus’ as he started jerking him again, needing the contact as much as Magnus did, the Warlock was stunning.

 

Magnus opened up when he felt Alec’s tongue brush his bottom lip, moaning when Alec’s tongue slid past his teeth. Swirling his tongue against Alec’s, he dragged deep breaths in, almost whimpering from the perfect pressure on the head of his dick and Alec’s dominant tongue.

 

Feeling another orgasm build in his balls, Magnus whimpered into Alec’s mouth, fighting every instinct he had not to thrust forward and chase it, fighting not to cum, desperate for Alec’s dick inside of him. He had to pull back from the kiss to focus enough, gasping for air from the strain and the lack of oxygen.

 

“That’s two. Three more and I’ll fuck you,” Alec said, loosening his grip once more to let Magnus have a breather. “You’re doing so well,” he said, sweeping his hand up from Magnus’ chin to wrap around the back of Magnus’ neck as his hand started to move once more.

 

Magnus tilted his head to the side with a flick of Alec’s thumb, his eyes rolling back in his head from the grip on the head of his dick and the soft, open-mouthed kisses that Alec pressed to his neck, each kiss turning harder with the twisting pulls of Alec’s hand. Alec, sucking at the sensitive spot behind his ear had a whimpering, husky moan pouring from his mouth, almost costing him the control he had over his hips.

 

“It’s building already, isn’t it, Princess?” Alec asked against Magnus skin, his tongue darting out to lick over Magnus’ earlobe as he sped up once more, jerking Magnus with harder, faster tugs that would have had a weaker man cumming in his hand.

 

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” Magnus gasped out, fighting himself for control and almost losing. The temptation to just cum and have it over and done with almost consumed him but his pride, and the pride that Alec would have in him, fought for ground. “Three,” he choked out when he managed to wrestle it back again.

 

“Three,” Alec parroted, letting go of Magnus’ dick altogether, knowing that it would be too sensitive right now, knowing that Magnus’ entire body would be too sensitive. Searching Magnus’ eyes and monitoring his breathing, he watched Magnus come down, letting him come all the way down before starting again. 

 

“Two more,” Alec said when Magnus was ready for more, sweeping one hand around Magnus’ waist and taking his impossibly hard dick in hand with the other. Nosing Magnus’ chin up, he trailed sucking kisses from Magnus’ chin, straight down his throat and over his Adam’s apple, pressing his lips to Magnus’ collar before swirling his tongue into the hollow of Magnus’ throat.

 

Magnus could sit back on his heels no longer, his back arching and shoulders straining in their sockets as his head fell back. Letting Alec hold him up at his waist, he bit into his bottom lip to keep from crying out, bolts of pleasure radiating from the sensitive spot on his throat and the firm grip on his sensitive dick. He wasn’t the only one who was desperately hard, he could feel Alec’s solid length pressed into his thigh.

 

“Where are my moans, Princess? I can’t hear them,” Alec growled into Magnus’ skin, sucking at the sensitive spot, letting a small moan of his own vibrate through the spot when Magnus let out a ragged, gasping moan that was music to his cock.

 

Alec’s fingers, bunching in his shirt and tightening on his hip, pulling him closer, had Magnus wrestling his fourth one back, the ball clenching orgasm sneaking up on him. Fighting it as hard as he could, he almost cried from how sensitive he was, instinctively jerking back from Alec’s touch. He had come too far to give into it now.

 

Alec kept his hold on Magnus’ waist to hold him up but let go of his dick, watching Magnus’ every reaction. The heave of Magnus’ chest and the whimpering moans, stuttering from the Warlock almost had him thinking that Magnus had cum but his hand was still dry.

 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, cupping Magnus’ jaw to look him in the eye, seeing the amber of Magnus’ eyes gone.  _ Fuck, don’t cum, don’t cum!  _ He silently warned himself, wondering if Magnus was about to bust his restraints and tackle him to the floor. The raw desire in Magnus’ eyes was breathtaking. 

 

“I need to cum so bad, Daddy,” Magnus muttered, his voice hoarse and scratchy from his dry throat and the desire that seemed to have replaced his blood, singing through every vein he possessed. “But I need you to fuck me more,” he whispered. Seeing Alec hold his hand out, he snapped his fingers, staring into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes as he wrapped his lips around the straw the glass of water he had conjured.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Princess. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t come back down,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ cheek, his forehead pressing to Magnus’ temple, cock straining to get at the Warlock, any part of him, hand, mouth, ass, his dick wasn’t particularly fussy right about now. Pulling the glass away when Magnus released the straw, he watched it disappear before his gaze snapped to Magnus once more.

 

“More, please, I need it. I need you to fuck me, Daddy. One more,” Magnus said, almost begging for it. Alec, tugging another button of his shirt open and dipping his head had him arching his back once more, crying out when Alec sucked his nipple in and took his dick in hand. The plump lips, wrapping around his sensitive nub almost had him fucking into Alec’s hand but he held himself back with a restraint he didn’t know he possessed. 

 

Alec sucked harder, knowing how sensitive Magnus’ nipples were. Tightening his hand, he pulled Magnus closer, almost lifting the Warlock up, one armed, in his haste to take every one of Magnus’ reactions in. Stroking Magnus faster, he released Magnus’ nipple with a pop, his own breathing coming in sporadic pants as he worked the Warlock towards another one.

 

Magnus didn’t know which fight was harder, his body's reaction to Alec’s ministrations or pulling air into his straining lungs. He cried out through gritted teeth as he met Alec’s gaze, staring into his eyes as he pushed and clawed his oncoming orgasm back, seeing the encouragement and pride there. The pride alone almost had him losing the battle.

 

“Fight it, princess, this is the last one,” Alec said, refusing to slow down as he watched Magnus fight it back, he wasn’t going to hold back now, not after Magnus had worked so hard for it. The strain in Magnus’ neck and shoulders was gorgeous, almost as pretty as the tension lines that radiated from Magnus’ eyes once more when they screwed up.

 

Magnus jerked back, shaking his head when he managed to claw his release back, a stuttering, jerking moan fighting its way past his gritted teeth. Thanking Alec’s angel when the Shadowhunter let go of his dick, his eyes snapped open, staring at Alec with naked hope in his eyes.

 

“Please. Please fuck me, Daddy… please,” Magnus moaned, his voice husky and high, as desperate sounding as the rest of him was. He didn’t know how long he would be able to last when Alec was inside him but he needed it more than he needed to breathe.

 

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Alec said, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips before pulling back, knowing that Magnus was teetering on the edge of orgasm as it was. They both were. Releasing his hold on Magnus’ waist, he reached out and grabbed a cushion off of the couch and lay Magnus down, ensuring the Warlock’s head was turned so that Magnus would be able to breathe.

 

Magnus shuffled his knees forward until his legs where underneath him and he was able to push his ass out through the gap at the top of the harness. With his arms bracketing his thighs and hands wedged underneath his ass he got as comfortable as he was going to get with the cushion wedged into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Not even trying for anything sexy, he simply offered his ass up to Alec.

 

“You look beautiful, Princess,” Alec breathed, kneeling behind Magnus as he lubed his dick up, staring at the picture in front of him. Magnus, lying on his shoulder with his ass in the air and hands and feet beneath him, ass framed by the harness and the hem of Magnus’ red shirt. Perfect! Pushing Magnus’ shirt up his back and taking the base of the plug, he tugged, completely unsurprised by how fast Magnus gave it up.

 

Alec poured more of the lube down Magnus’ crack, breathing hard at the gape of Magnus’ hole and the way Magnus pushed back on his finger when he started massaging it in. continuing to stroke his dick, he ensured Magnus was fully coated before lining himself up. Taking a hard grip of Magnus’ hips, he thrust right in, moaning a low, gravelly moan from being inside Magnus.

 

Magnus didn’t even have any words left in him, he simply thrust backwards and cried out when Alec’s hips slammed into his ass. The width of the plug’s neck had done its job beautifully, leaving him fully open. Alec might have been trying to give him time to adjust but he didn’t need it. All he needed was to be fucked.

 

“Give it to me hard, Daddy. Fuck me, I want to feel it next week,” Magnus begged, managing to pull his hips far enough forward to be able to slam back again. A grateful, pleasure-filled moan ripped from him when Alec took over, the sound ending in a grunt when Alec slammed into him hard enough to push him down into the cushion he was resting on.

 

Alec fucked Magnus for all that he was worth, bunching his fingers in Magnus’ shirt at his hips as he gripped tightly, pounding into him again and again. The ringing of his balls against Magnus’ ass and the sounds of their combined pleasure filled the loft, the cacophony of moans and grunts his favourite song. 

 

“Right there, Daddy, right there,” Magnus babbled, arching his back to keep the friction of Alec’s thrusts on his prostate, his eyes rolling back from the constant, balls deep pleasure that almost had him drooling. The tingling in his balls had him clenching on Alec’s dick already, feeling it build and build until he fell over the edge with a guttural yell of, “yes, give it to me.”

 

Magnus’ hips stuttered when he came, his lungs almost giving up on him as he shot his load all over the fluffy rug, genuinely not giving a fuck about the mess he was making, he had been waiting too long for it!

 

Alec fucked Magnus through his orgasm, gripping Magnus’ hips tighter and grinding into his ass. It was the perfect climax to their evening's activities when he fucked into Magnus twice, three times more before the clench was too much. Cumming deep inside Magnus’ ass, he cried his release out, the sound drowning Magnus’ juddering whimpers out.

 

Magnus lay panting, dearly wanting to get his breath back when Alec almost slumped over him. Seeing Alec out of his peripheral, he grinned an exhausted, lazy grin when he saw Alec almost curled over his back, chin on chest, also gasping for air. He knew the feeling.

 

“You were spectacular, Princess. I’m so proud of you,” Alec murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus’ exposed cheek, uncaring of the makeup that was sliding down Magnus’ sweaty face, he always looked beautiful when he was so wrecked. Magnus always looked beautiful period.

 

Magnus happily accepted the kiss on his cheek, soft lips that made up for Alec pulling out of his ass. He wanted to yell for Alec to come back as he watched his boyfriend stumble across the room and through the double doors into the hallway on shaky legs but he just didn’t have the energy. Watching Alec, his face fell into a confused frown when he saw the Shadowhunter rifle through his jacket, he was pretty sure Alec’s stele was still on the couch.

 

Alec fished the small box out of his pocket, schooling his grin as he crossed back into the living room to unbuckle and pick his boyfriend up off of the floor. Rubbing some life back into each limb as he unbuckled them, he tossed the harness aside and scooped his box and his boyfriend up into his arms.

 

Stumbling back to the couch, Alec settled in the middle of it and let Magnus straddle him, the Warlock curled around him. This was why he had retrieved the box first, Magnus loved his cuddles after they wrecked each other.

 

“I have a surprise for you, Princess,” Alec murmured in Magnus’ ear, his fingers playing in Magnus’ shirt at the base of his spine, swirling through the gold ribbon on the black box, the perfect match to Magnus’ toy chest. “I picked it up on the way home from work. Well, it’s a surprise for both of us,” he said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek when the Warlock perked up.

 

“What is it?” Magnus asked, looking around until Alec handed him a small box. Presents were always welcome, a fun and new experience, something that always touched him when Alec went out of the way to give him something. Straightening up in Alec’s lap, he tugged at the gold ribbon, anticipation swirling through him as he got the ribbon free and pulled the box open.

 

“I know you can’t wear your collar all of the time,” Alec said, his hand rising to brush his fingers over the black leather. “So I wanted to ask if you would wear this instead, our own version of a collar that nobody would question,” he said, looking hopefully up at Magnus.

 

Magnus couldn’t pull his eyes away from the contents, even as they blurred up a little bit. With shaking fingers, he picked up the first necklace, a strong silver chain with a padlock hanging from it. His breath caught when he saw the three letters, engraved in the middle of it, surrounded by a beautiful filigree pattern of engraved swirls. DLP. Turning it over, he saw their initials engraved on the back. M and A, entwined around each other as surely as they were themselves.

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Daddy. I’d be honoured to wear it,” Magnus said, letting the padlock fall onto the black velvet bed it was nestled in. “is this one for you?” he asked, his fingers brushing a second necklace, a chain that matched his new collar, with a matching key hanging from it. The same filigree engraving around the heart-shaped key, the letter, D, engraved in the middle. Turning it over, he saw their initials engraved there, the same as his padlock.

 

Alec nodded, reaching up when Magnus dipped his head. Unbuckling the collar, he put it aside and took the two necklaces, using the key to unlock the padlock and wrapping the necklace around Magnus’ neck. 

 

“Thank you,” Alec breathed, his fingers shaking as he looped the two ends together and slipped the Padlock through the loops. His breath caught as he clicked the padlock in place. It was a permanent collar, something that he had been fretting over for weeks, desperately hoping Magnus would love and accept it. He couldn’t help but brush his fingers over it when it settled in place, nestled in the hollow of Magnus’ throat.

 

Magnus took the second necklace from Alec and undid the clasp, pressing his lips to Alec’s forehead when Alec leaned forward so he could clasp it in place. Fixing the clasp in place felt amazing, perfectly right. His fingers trailed down the chain, around Alec’s neck and down to the little key when Alec sat up straight, his eyes glowing as he stared at it, nestled in Alec’s chest hair, it was perfect.

 

“I love you, Princess,” Alec murmured, looking up into Magnus’ eyes when Magnus’ hands swept up to cup his jaw. Gripping Magnus’ wrists, he let his thumbs sweep the backs of Magnus’ hands, happily leaning up when Magnus tugged.

 

“I love you too, Daddy,” Magnus whispered, pressing his lips to Alec’s forehead, his nose dimple and then his soft, plump lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a wonderful article about Doms collaring their subs. it explained that presenting a Sub with a collar like that is a very special thing in a Dom/Sub relationship. Some even equate it to the giving of wedding rings. An exclusive/permanent collar is a symbol of the Dom and Sub agreeing to only be with each other in that capacity. The permanence of it symbolises that it won't be taken off. Also, it is considered rude to touch a Sub's collar without permission and is considered extremely bad manners for a Dom to touch another Dom's, sub's collar. 
> 
> So that article inspired that last little scene. Malec were already exclusive to each other anyway but the permanence was a symbol of them agreeing to be each other's Dom/Sub permanently.


End file.
